bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (video game)
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command is a video game created by Traveller's Tales with Disney Interactive and Pixar in 2000. The game consists of multiple planets, each with a villain on it. In each level the player races the villain to his/her getaway destination. Then the player engages in a one-on-one battle with the villain, which usually requires destroying an energy shield surrounding the villain. This game based on Buzz Lightyear of Star Command was developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Activision, and released for PlayStation, Game Boy Color, Microsoft Windows and Dreamcast. A Nintendo 64 version was planned according to the trailer, but was later cancelled. Product Description A Mission of Galactic Proportions! Buzz Lightyear is the ultimate space ranger! He must fight to save the galaxy from the Evil Emperor Zurg. Guide him through 14 action-packed missions through 7 breathtaking 3-D worlds. Help Buzz capture Zurg's troops and take on Zurg himself in the ultimate space showdown! Gameplay There are 14 different missions in this game in which the player, acting as Buzz Lightyear, has to race against villains of each mission to the end of the level. There, the player will fight against the villain.http://www.superkids.com/aweb/pages/reviews/problem/9/buzz/merge.shtml Characters * Buzz Lightyear * Mira Nova * Booster Munchapper * XR * Commander Nebula * LGMs * Evil Emperor Zurg * Thugs * Hornets * Grubs * Gravitina * NOS-4-A2 * Marl * The Fixer * Torque * Skreel * Plasma Monster * Blackfin * Warp Darkmatter * XL * Wirewolf Levels Jo-Ad 1 On Booster's home world, Buzz is dispatched to stop one of Torque's thugs (Snark). These thugs are later seen as minor enemies on Tradeworld, the player's second run on Jo-Ad later in the game, as well as Planet Z and Zurg's Throne Room. Flamar 1 Buzz faces Gravitina. In her boss fight, Gravitina flies to different corners of the arena and uses her gravitational powers to send molten rocks at the player. Canis Lunis 1 Buzz chases NOS-4-A2 on a hoverboard throughout the planet's forest region. Starting from this level onwards, villains will start bombs capable of destroying the whole planet as they flee that must be destroyed. In this boss battle, Buzz will be unable to hurt NOS-4-A2 after taking down his shield and the latter drains energy from nearby turrents around the area. The player has to destroy them all and once they do, NOS-4-A2's health will drain completely due to a lack of energy for him to feed on. Karn 1 Buzz chases Marl, a small-time villain who only made a few short appearances in the television series. Marl is not to be confused with the Tangean Grounder of the same name. Tradeworld 1 Buzz chases the Fixer, who gets around via a hover chair that shoots lightning. Jo-Ad 2 Buzz returns to Jo-Ad to face Torque, after dealing with one of his thugs during the first level. When the player is behind Torque during the initial chase, he will toss grenades over his shoulder at you to slow you down. If the player manages to pass him, Torque will start shooting at you with his blaster. Karn 2 Buzz chases down Marl's partner, an avian alien named Skreel. Ice World Buzz faces Plasma Boy in his Plasma Monster form. In this level, the landscape is slippery due to the planet's icy nature. Bathyos Buzz chases down Blackfin. This is the only level since the first Canis Lunis level where the villain doesn't try and set off a time bomb as they flee. Due to the fact that the level takes place underwater, Buzz is wearing the underwater suit he wore in the television episode "Panic on Bathyos". Flamar 2 Buzz faces Warp Darkmatter. Warp's only form of weaponry is red laser blasts that he fires from the shoulder of his cybernetic arm. Tradeworld 2 Buzz chases XL across the rooftops on Tradeworld. In his boss, the turrents around the arena can be used to disable XL's shield by shooting at them. The blue rings above the turrents after shooting them will indicate that they can be used this way. Unlike the previous Tradeworld level, this one takes place at night. Canis Lunis 2 Buzz chases Wirewolf through Canis Lunis' research station. In this level, the player is forced to move room by room defeating several enemies in order to move forward. Unlike most other bosses, Wirewolf will slash at the player with his claws since he doesn't use any other form of weaponry. Planet Z Buzz finally faces Zurg on his home planet. In this boss, Zurg hovers around the room for a few seconds shooting at Buzz before flying upwards and letting his lightning turrents shoot at Buzz. Afterwards, the pattern repeats until he is defeated. Zurg's Throne Room The second part of Buzz's fight with Zurg, moving to his throne room on Planet Z. All weapons available to Buzz in previous levels are featured in this level. There are no LGMs to rescue, nor are there any XR or race bonus missions to go along with it. In the first half of the boss, Zurg will summon random enemies to fight Buzz and once they are defeated, the player has to shoot at Zurg's hovering throne and destroy it. Once that's done, he will no longer summon enemies and the rest of the boss plays out like the other bosses in the game. Mira will not appear to try and soften up Zurg once his throne is destroyed. Gallery Buzz Lightyear Teleport.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as seen in the game References Category:Merchandise Category:Games